Liquid Apptoy
Liquid Apptoy is a Dan-Ball app game released in 17 August, 2012. It is essentially the Liquid Webtoy imported into the mobile systems. This version has nearly all the functions of Liquid Webtoy in the PC. Elements *Water adds a liquid element to the playing field. *Ice adds the solid form of water to the playing field. *Lava adds a solid that changes water and ice to cloud. *Cloud adds the gaseous form of water and ice. It slowly changes into water. Special objects *Duck adds a rubber duck to the playing field. *Wall adds a wall, which elements can not go through. *TBomb explodes a short amount of time after its placement. Tools and options *Hand allows players to interact with the playing field by tapping and dragging. *Paint changes the color of elements, depending on Size. *Bomb explodes when the screen is tapped. *BH is the acronym for black hole which sucks in elements and some objects. *Clear erases blobs and ducks. *Play/Pause starts and stops the scene. *Options under the Wallpaper tab changes the background picture. In the iOS version, the background can be changed into images stored in the device or taken immediately with the camera. *Options under the Blend tab changes the alpha blend. Under the options tab *The colors changes the pazint color. The Picker allows players to choose any color they want/ *Mix adjusts whether element colors mix or stay separate. *Size edits the strength of the reaction, if the mouse touches an element. *Line displays a profile line. *Tile determines whether the tilting of the device will affect the flow of blobs. Under the system tab *Reset resets the play. *Sound ON/OFF turns sound in gameplay off and on. *Facebook and Twitter buttons allow players to upload their game screen to Facebook or Twitter. Differences There are a number of differences in Liquid Apptoy and the PC version of Liquid Webtoy, which includes: *There is no Size/Hit 0 option in Liquid Apptoy. *There is sound in Liquid Apptoy. *The Wallpapers/BG in Liquid Apptoy is different whan that in Liquid Webtoy. *The Liquid Apptoy supports movement caused by tilting of the device. History iOS version *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.6 - 04/10/2019' **Support for iPhone X/XS/XR/11/11 Pro. Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.5 - 08/01/2016' **Facebook and Twitter functions added. iOS 9 and iPad retina resolution compatibility. Bug fix. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.4 - 07/02/2014' **iOS 7 compatibility. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.3 - 24/05/2013' **iPhone 5 support. Bug fix. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.2 - 28/09/2012' **Camera shooting function addition. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.1 - 14/09/2012' **It is now possible to import photos stored in the device as a BG. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.0 - 17/08/2012' **Game creation. Android version *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.6 - 27/09/2019' **Support for displays with aspect ratio higher than 16:9. Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.5 - 15/01/2016' **Facebook and Twitter functions added. Bug fix. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.0 - 10/05/2013' **Android support. Kindle version *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.6 - 11/10/2019' **Support for displays with aspect ratio higher than 16:9. Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.5.1 - 22/01/2016' **Facebook and Twitter functions added. *'Liquid Apptoy ver1.0 - 17/05/2013' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Liquid Apptoy on the official site *Liquid Apptoy on the official mobile site Category:App games